


Akita

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Apologies, Curses, Dark Magic, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hiding, Mishaps, Pride, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel insults a gypsy woman and wont apologise..gypsy woman casts a curse on her...much to the amusement of team arrow
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have the first clue how voodoo works so I'm just guessing 👍

Laurel strutted into the bunker like it was hers walking upto Felicity, the little blonde smiled at her in greeting, the rest of team arrow were all huddled around some old woman.

"Who's the old braud?", Laurel asked Felicity intrigued, Felicity hushed her and pulled her to one side.

"That's Renes Aunt shes like a gypsy queen or something supposed to have voodoo powers pretty sure she has super sonic hearing so maybe try not to insult her?". Felicity glanced over relieved to see the old woman laughing at something Rene said.

"Voodoo Felicity?really?" Laurel scoffed, "please I bet that old braud couldnt pull a rabbit out of a hat let alone a curse!", Laurel rolled her eyes folding her arms in disbelief. "How can someone as smart as you believe in that crap anyway?" Laurel smirked.

The old lady piped up "YOU! Barbie with an attitude!yes you!" Laurel turned to see the whole team staring at her ,"Is there something you would like to say to me?" She challenged. 

Aware all eyes were on her Laurel went on the defensive "yes actually I was just telling my friend here how you're a fraud and full of s**t.....and old" she added. Dinah gave her a warning look, Rene jumped up to say something but the old lady stopped him. 

"Its ok Rene obviously this woman has no manners". The way she looked at her made Laurel squirm but she couldnt lose face in front of everyone so kept her resting b***h face on, "I have a way of dealing with people with no manners". Laurel held her gaze feeling like a child being told off by the headmistress in front of the whole school, she could feel herself getting flushed but still refused to back down.

"Apologise now and all will be forgiven ", Renes aunt grinned knowing full well this stubborn woman wouldnt budge. Laurel looked around the room Dinah was stood there next to Oliver and Diggle arms folded all looking at her waiting to see how she responded, waiting for her to back down...like hell she would!

""Screw you! You old hag!", Laurel shouted turning to walk away.

The old woman started laughing manically, they all turned to stare at her including Laurel.

"Oh no here we go!", Rene buried his head in his hands, "s**ts about to get real dog!", he said to Curtis who was hiding slightly behind Rene.

The old woman walked towards Laurel,

"A lesson you will learn,  
My forgiveness you must earn,  
Til manners you possess,  
Get used to being on four legs...

They all stood there as nothing happened Laurel laughed out loud "oooh real scary! If you're done with the awful poetry I'm outta here..!", she turned and strutted out of the bunker glad to be away from that freaky old woman.

"Great we could have used her help tonight", Dinah grumbled "why does she always have to open her big mouth?". 

Felicity shrugged "I guess that's just Laurel", she turned to the old lady "you didnt really put a curse on her did you?". 

The old lady smiled at her and Dinah "let's just say things are about to get very interesting for Laurel", she started laughing as she walked back over to the boys all of whom were wanting to hear more about Renes aunt.

Dinah stood next to Felicity "I think we should keep a closer eye on Laurel over the next few days... just in case". Dinah said feeling slightly worried for Laurel, "that mouth of hers always gets her in trouble!". 

"Agreed!", Felicity nodded, "you check on her tonight I'll check on her in the morning ?" Dinah nodded and they rejoined the group.

Laurel headed back to her car 'who the hell did that old lady think she was? Did she really think that she the former black Siren would be scared of her?' The thought alone made Laurel laugh.

As she headed towards her car she saw a group of pigeons in the car park, she stood there for a minute looking at her car then back at the pigeons. She couldnt help herself she started running at the pigeons chasing them around the car park barking, this was so much fun watching them fly around in panic by the time she had finished she stood there out of breath grinning. 

After the initial rush it dawned on her what she just did, 'wtf...was I just barking?' Laurel stood there confused deciding pretending it hadnt happened was her best option.

She looked around to make sure nobody had witnessed her little display, after the coast seemed clear she got in her car shaking her head as if to shake out the memory of her actions, she started her car and headed home.

Dinah stood in her hiding spot as Laurel looked around, tears of laughter running down her face, the image of Laurel running around a car park barking at birds forever her favourite memory, she was so glad she recorded that on her phone, she wouldnt show the gang...well maybe Felicity. Yea they were definitely gonna have to keep an eye on Laurel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're happy and you know it...
> 
> Wag your tail....

The next morning Laurel got up and went to the bathroom, still half asleep she got straight in the shower the hot water on her skin always woke her up nicely. She washed her body and tail and stepped out of the shower shaking her body to dry off, grabbing a towel she patted her face and stopped...

Slowly she dropped the towel her body almost dry already, was she dreaming? Ignoring the fact she had shaken herself dry Laurel closed her eyes not wanting to turn around, slowly she turned her head opening her eyes...and screamed.

There it was...a big bushy long tail..she screamed as she ran out of the bathroom her fluffy tail closely behind her, she ran into her bedroom stopping in front of her full length mirror.

Laurel turned to look at her bushy tail tracing her fingers over it..she screamed again.

"What the fuck...", she whispered softly as her hands ran over her tail, it felt so weird like her hand was touching a 3rd arm, "what the fuck!", she shouted trying not to freak out. 

A knock at the door snapped her out of her panic, her tail started wagging furiously. 

"Stop that!", she shouted to her tail, another knock making it wag furiously. "For God's sake this is ridiculous!", Laurel growled...literally. 

Throwing on her bathrobe she answered her door opening it just enough to peer out, it was Felicity.

"Hey!..you. you ok?", Felicity smiled her goofy grin.

"I'm fine! Like always", Laurel said defensively wondering why the petite blonde was here.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch today?I could swing by your office later?girls brunch or whatever?". Felicity smiled innocently up at her friend.

Her tail was wagging furiously behind Laurel making her butt cold, "I have to go", Laurel said trying to close the door.

"What about brunch?", Felicity shouted out.

"Fine!", Laurel said as she shut the door leaning against it.

Felicity stood there for a few moments before talking more to herself "ok..catch ya later". 

Laurel waited til she left before heading back to her bedroom, she needed to wear a baggy suit today if she was going to try and hide this damn tail....

-

Laurel sat in her office her tail poking out of her suit and the back of her chair, she had told her staff no interruptions today and locked her door, she tried to focus on her work but her constant wagging tail had her freaked. 

"I need to find that old hag get her to reverse whatever she did to me", she scowled to herself, this couldnt be happening...

Her phone rang..it was Felicity. Sighing she answered.

"Hey, Felicity what's up?". She massaged her temples as the little blondes voice seemed higher pitched than she remembered. 

"Hey Laurel I'm here for lunch but your staff wont let me through..", Felicity gave the woman on a desk a fake smile holding back her urge to stick out her tongue. 

"Oh shit yea, um look Felicity I cant do lunch I'm sorry I just have too much to do..raincheck?".

"Oh..ok", Laurel could hear the disappointment in her friends voice but she couldnt see anyone right now..."I'll um see you around then". Felicity said sadly as she left the city hall.

Laurel felt her tail go down slightly as she felt bad for making her friend sad, "least you've stopped wagging!", she said looking at her tail. It was no use she wasnt going to get any work done like this she had to go and see that gypsy witch and get her to cooperate! Tucking her tail into her blazer was rather uncomfortable but Laurel left out the back of the building to her car.

-

Dinah looked up to see Felicity walking into her office, "hey Dinah brought you a belly burger", Felicity sat in the other chair as she started to eat her own lunch.

"I thought you were supposed to be having lunch with Laurel?", Dinah queried, "not that I'm complaining ", she added picking up her burger happily. 

"She wouldnt see me, said she was busy", Felicity mumbled through a mouthful of food. "And this morning she seemed off, she pretty much shut the door in my face, something is definitely up with her! Just dont know what!". Felicity took another bite of her burger.

Dinah sat there dipping her fries in her shake "I need to show you something ", she reached down to her phone waiting for her friend to finish her mouthful before showing her the video. Just as well as when it got to the part where Laurel started barking at the birds Felicity damn near choked from laughing.

"Omg! This is the best thing I've ever seen!" Felicity wiped her eyes when she stopped crying, "we should in all seriousness probably go and check on her though". 

"Agreed", Dinah said wiping her own eyes "but first let's watch it again".


End file.
